Animaniacs: Animator's Alley/Can't Buy a Thrill/Holly Woodchuck Credits (1993)
"Can't Buy a Thrill" Written by Peter Hastings Directed by Michael Gerard Dave Marshall "Holly Woodchuck" Written by Paul Rugg Directed by Greg Reyna Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producers Rich Arons Sherri Stoner Theme by Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone Steve Bernstein Carl Johnson Musician Bryan Pezzone Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Pinky Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Frank Welker as Flavio Jeff Bennett as Charlton Jan Rabson as Papa Supervising Story Editors Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Story Editors Peter Hastings Tom Minton Series Writers Peter Hastings Nicholas Hollander John P. McCann Tom Minton Deanna Oliver Randy Rogel Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Series Directors Rich Arons Barry Caldwell Michael Gerard Alfred Gimeno Bob Kline Jenny Lerew Jon McClenahan Rusty Mills Audu Paden Greg Reyna Lenord Robinson Orchestration Julie Bernstein Title Cards Rusty Mills Series B.G. Design Dan McHugh B.G. Color Design Brian Sebern Main Title Performed: Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell, Tress MacNeille Opening Titles Animation Rich Arons B.G. Key Design Frank Frezzo Leandro Martinez Marty Strudler Storyboards Christopher Dent Chris Otsuki John Over Byron Vaughns Model Design Bob Doucette Frederick Gardner Eric Mahady Rogerio Nogueira Cynthia Petrovic Robert Sledge Mark Zoeller Slugging Michael Gerard Bill Knoll Greg Reyna Sheet Timing Max Becraft Richard Collado Jeff Hall Norm McCabe Donna Mouliot Tom Ray Layout Supervisor Paul Fisher B.G. Layout Ernie Guanlao Ed Haney Perry Kiefer David West Character Layout Ed Baker Mark Christiansen Kevin Frank Tim George Chuck Harvey David Kuhn Mike Milo Phil Mosness Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns B.G. Paint Michael Lowery Andy Phillipson Kathryn Yelsa Mark Up Jean DuBois Lisa Leonardo Valerie Walker B.G. Color Key Carolyn Guske Color Key Richard Daskas Robin Kane Bunny Munns Chris Naylor Linda Redondo Painter Eric Nordberg Retake Coordinator Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Jennifer Damiani Bunty Dranko Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Production Coordinator Ken Fredrich Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ann Durand Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Production Administrator Alyson Brown Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Film Editors Al Breitenbach Kelly Ann Foley Theresa Gilroy-Nielsen Sound Reading Bradley Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Re-Recording Mixers Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Russell Brower Pat Rodman, 2nd REngineer Sound Effects Russell Brower Robert Hargreaves Matt Thorne ADR Recording Mark Keatts Music Editor Tom Lavin for Triad Music Dialogue Editors Mark Keatts Aaron L. King Mick Brooling Andrew L. King Bob Lacivita Jeff M. Sliney Voice Recording Studio Soundcastle/Postmodern Harry Andronis, Engineer Gregory Cathcart, 2nd Engineer Laboratory Services CFI Sound Services Provided by Monterey Post Productions Post Production Facilities The Post Group Soundcastle/Postmodern Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Scott Williams Amblin Story Consultant Douglas Wood Assistant to Producer Kathryn Page Richard Freeman Insincere Laugher Kathryn Page Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Mix Coordinator Richard Freeman Voice Over Asst. Erin Keller Production Assistants Barry Blalock John Morris Geno DuBois Bobbie Page Dustin Foster Paul Trandahl Marcus Williams Animation Services Freelance Animators, Ltd. Producers: John Ewing, Barry Pearce Wang Film Productions, Co. Ltd. President: James Wang Layout Supervisor: Peter Ferk Akom Production Co. President: Nelson Shin Supervisor: Dev Ramsaran Production Supervision Ken Duer Barbara Simon Dierks Liza Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg ©1993 Warner Bros. A Time Warner Entertainment Company Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Distribution Warner Bros. Pictures A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:End Credits Category:Fox Network Category:Cartoon Network Category:Warner Bros. Television Distribution